Resurgence
Resurgence is the third novel in The Coven Series by Kevin N. It is preceded by Descent ''and followed by ''Reckoning. __TOC__ Plot Summary The epilogue involves Liam and Lilith fighting a swarm of Surgo Witches with their clan, the Morsibus Clan. There are only seven of the werewolves left at the end of the attack and the Alpha, or leader, Flo has a death spell on her put by a Surgo Witch. Flo sends Liam and Lilith to acquire the help of the Bonum Coven. The story begins with Senior Prom which everyone goes to, saying that it will probably be their last event where they can be with all of their friends before graduation. However, Alec, Lucy, and Barvner show up. The Bonum Coven, Jeric, and Meredith are able to fight them, but they end of escaping. A day later, Sydney comes to town to visit Ethan for his and the coven's birthday. She is powerful enough to survive an attack from Matthew. Later, Ian, Joshua, and Victor find out about the solar eclipse from the Prophesier on the meadow, but keep it to themselves, afraid that if they tell the coven, Matthew will find out. Jules plans a party with the help of Lucas, but it ends up being a disaster when Matthew, Alec, Lucy, and Barvner attack. The gang is able to defeat them to the point where they have to retreat with the help of Liam and Lilith woods who come. Then, they explain their reason of coming which includes that they need to kill the Surgo Witch swarm and they will help the coven if they help them. They also tell the history of werewolves of how Noah Vennings and his family was cursed by a Bonum Witch after he killed her family to become these beasts that are weak in a full moon. This led to a fued between witches and werewolves. The Bonum Covena agree to help, however. Meredith has a vision of the Prophesier and draws it out, but they don't know what it is. Callie's grandfather, Grayson comes for a visit and gives her her mother's locket claiming it is indestructible and it returned under her mother's house, where he and his wife currently live, after it was "destroyed". Liam and Lilith's uncle, Isaac come to them, saying that he made a deal with some Surgos so that when he died, they would resurrect. However, Jeric proves that he's a Surgo with the help of wolfsbane. No one except Meredith believes him, however and Isaac locks him in the chamber Nina died in with an unbreakable spell. However, Callie and the rest of the coven say that they believed him and needed Isaac (who is really named Luis) to think that they didn't and show it when they get Matthew to get Luis to take the spell off and realease Jeric after he'd been there for some days. Meanwhile, Nina comes to him as a ghost and tells him a combination as well as other irrevelant things. Luis gets Jeric out and Matthew kills him. Miles, Adam's friend finds out Anna and him are together and tell them to tell the Head Cupids in three days or he will. Meredith finds out that Elijah is good and tries to help him stop his parents from becoming Surgo Witch Practitioners, but they do and they lock Elijah in a chamber as well as create the Stone of Death and use it on Elijah, but Callie and Meredith are able to reverse the effect. Adam tells the Head Cupids abotu her relationship with a mortal and agrees to strip his cupid powers and charges in three weeks, but he is fine with is as long as he gets to be with Anna. Chris and Callie have a sexual moment in bed at a lake house. The Bonum Coven find out about the solar eclipse and its effects from Ian, Joshua, Victor, and Grayson. They begin to prepare for it. Jules goes to Brazil with Lucas to find her father, Arthur. She does, but at first he doesn't want her there, but he says she can stay for a while even though they are in a battle. Jules's friend, Tyler is drowned and killed and so Lucas and her leave with Jules having pyrokinesis and super strength, able to take on Jeric. The seniors of Meadow Wood High School graduate and have a graduation party during which, Callie, Meredith, Jeric, Jules, Chris, and Elijah kill many Surgo Witch and Marcus and Heather. Then, they come back to the party. Anna and Adam enjoy being to show that they are in a relationship in public. Liam and Lilith turn into werewolves during the full moon and face the excruciating pain as the moon transforms them back into humans slowly and painfully all night. Matthew finds about the eclipse and Callie and Kristen lose hope. Callie tells them that they should all leave the headquarters and they do. The next day, Liam gives her hope and she gets everyone back. They all prepare more by making more potions and training. The Bonum Coven have their birthday a day earlier at Henry's house. The next day is the solar eclipse and they have a battle at the Bonum Headquarters and then at the Bonum Meadow. They retreat when Matthew hurts Vince and Amelia badly. Chris is missing and they think Alec has them. Vince and Amelia heal and they all come back to the meadow for the final battle where Jeric and Sydney die, they get advanced powers or stronger powers, they kill the swarm of Surgo Witches for the Morsibus Clan (Jeric negated the death spell earlier), and then the kill the werewolves after them. Meanwhile, Alec turns Chris into a Surgo Witch after he agrees to save Anna since he sent a bullet telekinetically in her stomach. Lucas helps her to heal and she finds out she is Sensing Controller when she makes Adam sense something and he comes to her. At the end, they have a funeral for Jeric and Sydney and Alec orders Jeric to be emotionally distant from Callie and he feels compelled to do it. Category:Books Category:The Coven Series